


whats better than this, guys being dudes

by whatisadestiel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gallavich, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisadestiel/pseuds/whatisadestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the internal monologue of season 1 mickey milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whats better than this, guys being dudes

Mickey sat on the edge of his bed, chewing on his thumbnail. He’d probably been in the same position for about fifteen minutes, and still, he stayed almost unmoving. He hadn’t been this anxious since his dad had found his knife collection and threatened to cut off his hands. 

He was beginning to think the events of the last hour or so had been a dream, or a nightmare, or a hallucination, because nobody in their right mind would let the guy who was trying to beat you up for a gun crawl in to bed with you and fuck you. Then again, Mickey wasn’t exactly in his right mind, and neither was Ian Gallagher.

Okay, so the sex was great, really, really great, and Ian was very much a dude. With a dick. And Mickey was a dude. Also with a dick. Mickey definitely wasn’t having a crisis. This was good. This was fine. Nothing happened. Except something did happen, and Mickey was sitting on the end of his bed after the best fucking sex of his entire life contemplating whether he should kill the perpetrator of said sex. In case he told anyone.

Mickey’s dad was going to fucking slaughter him if he found out. Then he’d probably kill Ian. And all the other Gallaghers, for good measure. This couldn’t happen again, or he’d end up stuffed in a dumpster in Switzerland with his eyes cut out of his skull.

But the sex was really, really good, and Ian was kind of really, really hot, in a ‘I’m a puppy but I could also bench press you in a second’ kind of way. And Mickey wasn’t having these thoughts because he was extremely heterosexual.

He wasn’t going to go back and let himself be screwed by Ian again, ever, because everyone would probably end up dead. 

He discovered, in fact, a day later, still having these thoughts, that he’d probably have trouble with this self-promise, as he subconsciously had made his way to the Kash & Grab. Shit. Fuck. Fuck.

Okay. This was fine. This was good. He could just steal something like a snickers or some dip again and pretend he was there to piss off Kash. Except Ian was working the register, and he just fucking smirked at him and Jesus Christ he was so fucking screwed. And he was. And they did. In the fucking freezer. Jesus Christ.


End file.
